


Upgrade

by BeMoreWeird528



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy is kind of rude, Poor Michael, Sad Ending, Song fic, Upgrade - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreWeird528/pseuds/BeMoreWeird528
Summary: Michael's point of view with Jeremy's first day with the squip





	Upgrade

I walk into school on what seemed like a normal day. It was going a little worse than usual seeing as I didn’t have enough time to go and buy a slushie and sushie from 7/11 but I'll live. I was walking through the halls, listening to Bob Marley on my white headphones humming to the to a little bit. I was looking for my best friend Jeremy. I was a little worried for him as just yesterday we went to the mall to buy something called a squip for Jeremy. I didn’t really like the idea of him getting a pill that could make you smarter but it's fine I guess. Whatever makes him happy. But the part I was worried for is when I left him to go and buy some crystal Pepsi, its regular Pepsi but clear, and then when I came back he wasn’t where he was. It was fine for a few minutes. I thought that he might’ve gone to the bathroom or went to buy something so I waited…. And waited and waited. I then realized he was not coming back. I texted him a whole lot in the span of a few hours but when the mall was closing I knew that he left. I was a little upset over that but it is fine I guess.   
I see him walking the halls. I don't know what it is but he looks different? He was standing up straight and he was even talking to Rich who seemed happy to talk back to Jeremy. This was definitely weird seeing as Rich is Jeremy's bully. He was also wearing some new clothes as I never saw them before. MM? The rapper? Why he did he have that shirt? He never listens to rap. I walked over to him.  
“Jeremy”  
I called out but he didn’t even notice I was there. He just continued to walk away from me. I tried to tap him on the shoulder and again…. Nothing. I didn’t have time to think about it as he walked into play rehearsal, most likely to talk to Christine. I was a little upset at this point. First, he went home without telling me that he acted like I wasn’t even there! What was going on?  
Other than that I went on my day as normal. I couldn’t get what happened with Jeremy out of my head though. He never ignored me before even when we got into huge fights. All we have is each other, in a totally not gay way. I mean, in his only friend and he's my only friend. Unless you count Dustin who I sometimes talk to because he gives me my weed.   
I was walking out of a classroom before I heard Jeremy. I was upset so I decided to ignore him back.  
“Michael!! Oh my god, I’m so glad to see you!”  
Is what Jeremy said but only made me more upset. What was he playing at? If it was April 1st then sure, I would be laughing and it would be funny but this was not that. I turned around looking at him.  
“Really? So you haven't been avoiding me all day?”  
I asked him. I could’ve, said it in a nicer way but I was upset, all right?  
“What are you talking about? I haven’t even seen you since—”  
Since when? I'm kind of getting a little worried but I didn’t want to show that part. Jeremy than was looking away from me like there was someone else there. Is he okay?  
‘Jeremy? Why are you standing there all creepy and stuff?”  
Still no answer. I know I get upset at him for talking all the time, mostly about Christine but at the moment I would like him to talk instead of just standing there!  
“Seriously, what’s up with you? You’ve been acting shady ever since...since... It  
worked, didn’t it? Jeremy! That’s amazing! We gotta test it, we gotta celebrate,  
we gotta– get stoned in my basement!”  
I was honestly a little surprised that the squip actually worked! That’s amazing! This technology is just revolutionary! I wanted to go back to my place with him. Talk about it and see what's it like. Sure, I was a little sad that because of it he might have a chance to make more friends and I won’t be as close as I used to be with him. But I can’t be selfish here! I Have to be happy for my friend.   
I look back to where Jeremy is. Just standing there again. Why? Maybe talking to his squip?  
“Jeremy? Are you coming?”  
I asked him. Only I didn’t know that was the last time that my “buddy” heard me talk for a few months as he completely ignored me and walked off with Brooke. 

A few hours later I was in my basement. I tried calling Jeremy about three times and texted him over 10 but still no reply. Though I saw on Brooke's insta that she and Jeremy went on a date..... Good for them I guess. Though I thought Jeremy like Christine i guess, I don't know my own friend. I never thought he would leave me like this.

I did a small sigh, the smoke of the weed I was smoking coming out from my mouth.  
"Michael in the basement by himself"


End file.
